


New Life in the O.Z

by m7storyteller



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-05
Updated: 2007-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Eclipse, DG gives birth to her first child with her husband, Wyatt Cain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Life in the O.Z

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Probably if you hadn't seen the Sci-Fi (before Syfy) mini-series Tin Man.  
> Disclaimer:All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

It was quiet out in the hallway near the room where DG, Azkadellia, the Queen, along with quite a few nurses were working, while Ahamo, Cain, Glitch, Raw, and Tutor, back in his original human form were waiting for word of what was happening inside.  It had been almost two years since DG was reunited with her family, and almost a year since Cain had asked her to marry him, and now, they were waiting for the arrival of the child that would be the first born in the newly restored O.Z.  

Cain was standing looking out the window when the door opened, allowing the nurses to leave, followed by the Queen and Azkadellia, tears on both of their cheeks.  Clutching her husband's hand, the Queen looked at him, "Go."

They watched as Cain rushed into the room, to find DG sitting up in the bed, holding a bundle in a light green blanket, a small smile gracing her face, her blue eyes glittering as she looked up at him, "Come meet our daughter."

He sat down on the edge of the bed, and looked down into the most perfect face that he had ever seen, only to find a pair of pale blue eyes staring up at him, as if the newborn knew exactly who he was, "She's beautiful.", he said, stroking a hand down her cheek.

"She has your eyes.", DG said, before taking a deep breath, letting it out, "I want to name her after Adora."

He looked up at her in shock, "What?  Why?"

"Because she was your wife, and the mother of your first born.", DG said, "And you loved her with everything in your heart, just as much as I know that you love our daughter."

Cain looked down at the little baby that was in DG's arms, before looking up at her, "You said you wanted to name her after Adora.  What do you have in mind?"

"Dora.", she replied, "Dora Gale Cain."

"Gale after your great, great grandmother.", he said, and she nodded her head, "Yes."

Taking his daughter into his arms, he looked at her for a few moments, "Well, Dora Gale, are we going to call you 'DG' like we call your mother or are you going to be Dora?"

The baby gurgled, and he smiled, "Dora it is."

Then as if the baby was satisfied with her name, she let out a loud wail, that rang out through the castle, letting everyone know that there was new life in the O.Z.

_ **Finis** _


End file.
